UHOH!
by 4everCullen
Summary: Jacob imprints on Bella and Edward's daughter, named Addie. Jacob hasn't started aging and looks like a 15 year old. Addie doesn't know that her mom and dad knew Jacob. Will Bella and Edward allow a relationship?
1. summary

**Disclaimer: not mine!**

**Okay, this is the summary. Let me know if it is a good idea! Dedicated to my bestest friend – Addie. Who rocks!!!!**

In highschool, Bella is dating Edward and Bella is friends with Jacob. But, Jacob hasn't imprinted on Bella. When Bela and Edward get married and move away they hae a kid, Addie. When they move back to Forks, they run into Jacob Black, who hasn't aged because he is a werewolf, and Jacob imprints on their daughter.

Review please!! Tell me if it is a good idea.


	2. prologue

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, OR ECLIPSE!!! **

**Ok – this is the prologue PLEASE PLEASE read and review this is prologue is dedicated to my best friend Addie **

Prologue

Bella's POV

My life is great. I have an awesome husband and my daughter, Addie, who is 15.

On of the big problems with my great life is that my old friend, Jacob Black, my dearest friend has imprinted on my daughter. Literally, the worst thing that has ever happened, other than Edward leaving me. Addie does not know that Jacob is a werewolf – in fact she doesn't even know that I knew him. Jacob wants to take her to the bonfire! I do not want my daughter to get into anything a complicated as being a werewolf. My poor daughter – not knowing about her boyfriend's life. I suppose she will find out at this bonfire this Saturday.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine, unfortunately OK!! I have got a lot of reviews telling me that I need to slow down… so .. addie is just getting to know Jacob at the new high school.. I AM SLOWING DOWN!!!! 

Addie's POV

I had just arrived to Forks. I knew this was going to be bad. School would stink. No one would like me , I would have no friends. It was 5:30am. I didn't want to be here. I got ot of bed and looked into my closet. I pulled on my GAP jeans ad Hollister t-shirt. I looked into my shoe cubby and pulled out my black all-stars. I walked down the stairs to see my mother watching her foxnews.

"Hey add" she said without looking up from the tv.

"Hi" I said pulling out the lucky charms – my personal favorite.

I sat down taking my first couple bites of my cereal. I thought about how much I would hate school. I would. There was no doubt about that.

I took my half eaten –cereal to the sink, and grabbed my backpack and started to walk to the door.

"Come on Mom" I yelled into the living room.

----------------------------------------

Addie's POV

When I got to school it didn't look so bad. I went to my locker and started to make myself at home when I felt a warm tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a beautiful tall, burly guy. I gazed into his wonderful features.

" Hi", the guy said gazing into my eyes, " I am Jacob. Jacob Black."

I was speechless.

"Uh – what class do you have now?" Jacob asked.

"Um- yea – I have Biology now." I said suddenly feeling really,really, shy and dumb.

" Really?! So do I!!!" He was REALLY excited for some reason.

" Cool." I said still looking into his deep brown eyes.

The first bell rang.

" Oh – well I will see you in Biology!" I said waving to him.

"I'll save you a seat" Jacob said.

Cool. School was awesome.

When I finally found the Biology class, I was late ; really, really late. Fortunatley they were only going over the Syllabus.

"Ms. Cullen, may I inquire why you are late?" the teacher, Mr. Schooner asked.

"I couldn't find the classroom." I replied shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Please take a seat in the back beside Mr. Black"

YES!!! I walked in between the aisle while everyone stare at me. In the very back, Jacob was grinning. A very big grin.

" Nice." He whispered.

"It's not my fault!" I whispered back.

"Yea… so your last name is Cullen…huh?" he had a serious face on. Why?

"Yea.. why?"

"May I ask who your mom and dad are?" he asked looking deeply into my eyes.

"No." He was kind of getting personal here.

"Why?"

"Why do you care about my mom?"

He was suddenly speechless and looked back at the syllabus in front of him.

"Huh? Is there something I am missing" I asked bewildered.

"No.No." Jacob answered still looking at the syllabus.

I was really confuzzled. There was something not right.

HAHA!!! So please review…) 


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : not mine **

**Read and REview**

Addie's POV

THE BELL RANG!!!

Me and my confuddled self went to my locker. I stuffed my backpack with all my books and turned to see good ole' Jacob.

"You take the bus?"

"No – my mom comes to pick me up."

"Good."

"Why?"

"I want to meet your mom."

"Why?"

"I'm interested."

"Believe it or not but my mom is married." I answered looking up into his eyes.

"I know." He said rolling his eyes.

I tried getting past him but, he was really, REALLY hard.

"OW!" I said, rubbing my head that was hit by his arm.

"Oh my gosh! I am soooo sorry!" He said rubbing the top of my head.

His skin felt unusually warm. I ignored it. I reached for my bag, but Jacob beat me to it. He swung it onto his back and led me to where we were to be picked up. Frequently looking back at me to make sure I was still there. When we got to the parking-lot I saw my mom.

"I have to go Jacob –"

"You can call me Jake"

"O.k. Jake – my mom is here –"

"Great – Let's go meet her." He sounded serious and determined. I felt uneasy

Bella's POV

I looked up and saw my daughter walking with an easily identifiable figure – none other than Jacob Black. Jacob looked pale. I knew I was too. Addie walked up to the car door with Jacob not far behind her. Jacob opened the door and what I thought was a gasp stared at me. Addie looked at me like I had some sort of disease. I was feeling old now. Living to see my daughter date the same guy who I had almost married….him still the same old Jacob I knew. I was holding back sobbs.

"Mom – this is Jacob Black" She looked at me saying in her looks – 'don't say anything I'l regret'. I came out of my reverie:

" Hi – Jake!" I played it cool.

"Hi." He tried hard to play along as I could tell.

He was carrying her books so he stuck them in the back of my camry. Addie got in the car.

"Bye Jake!" She said while putting her seat belt on.

"Drive Carefully!" I thought he told me, but was looking at my daughter.

I started thinking as I backed the car out of the parking space : What would I tell Edward? Had Jacob finally imprinted?

I like my fanfiction!!!! Please review and tell me all about what you are thinking. In my next chapter I will write in Jacob's POV – tell me what you think! Actually I am an Edward lover I just felt bad for Jacob for living like 30 years without imprinting… REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: not mine Author's Note : Jacob stopped changing when he met Addie. Please Please Read and Review. 

Jacobs POV

Wow. I guessed right. Bella and Edward ran away, got married, and had Addie. Addie – the beautiful girl I had imprinted on. I loved her. I cared for her. But, how could I care for someone's mom too? I loved Addie more of course. I shuddered at he thought I had. Edward refusing to let Addie marry me. I sniffled. That would be horrible. I imagined him laughing at the pain he would cause me.

I started walking to m motorcycle. Pondering my thoughts, I decided I would call Bella and discuss things with her. I hopped on my motorcycle and sped home.

Addie's POV

When we got home I did my homework. That was unusual from my usual habits of doing it at 3am. But, tonight was special – I was going to call Jacob. The person who understood my feelings and emotions. After I finished my homework, I changed into my favorite outfit – my wonderful sweats, and took my cell phone out of my black purse and dialed Jacob.

"Hello" It was his melodious voice.

"Hi – it's Addie"

"Hey!" His voice perked up.

"So…" I tried to think of something to say without looking stupid." Do you like school?"

He laughed.

"What?" It wasn't a stupid question.

"Oh nothing." Jacob replied. He sounded blaze. " Are you doing anything this

weekend?" He sounded very curious.

"Nothing. Remember – you are the only one in Forks I know"

He ignored the comment.

"Do you want to go to the movies or mall?" Jacob asked.

"Sure!"I replied. I liked him and time with him was awesome.

"Do you think…..oh never mind."

"What?"

"Well…. Do you think we could go as girlfriend and boyfriend? I know this is soon…."

Yeah. That was REALLY soon.

"Um.. that was really soon…"

"We will go as friends then."

"That is probably better." I answered.

"Well, I have Biology homework to do, so I will call you later." Jacob sounded disappointed.

"Bye!"

"Bye Add!"

I hung up.

Bella's POV

I preheated the oven for the paninis. Addie loved paninis, they were her favorite dish. I laughed, remembering the Panini story… I laughed more…..

I remembered what had happened this afternoon. Jacob imprinting on my daughter. I hoped he hadn't. How the hell would I tell Edward???

Ok. I have to go to basketball practice so I will try to update soon. Please read and Review!!!!!! 0! 


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Sorry I couldn't post. I have been busy.**

**Alright - to state the obvious I want more reviews for this one.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Edward's POV

It was a Friday and I got home from work. I wondered how Addie liked school.

"Hello?" I hollered from the foyer. Bella came to greet me. She

looked upset and worried. "What is wrong?" I asked holding her

shoulders trying to keep them from shuddering.

She was silent.

"What is wrong?" I asked annoyed and concerned.

"You are going to have to ask Addie who her new friend is." Bella

replied holding her head high. She had stopped shuddering by now.

Suddenly, the time went off. We walked into the kitchen to take the

food out of the oven. I took a seat at the circular table in our

dinette. Addie came down the stairs and sat down across from me. Bella

brought in the paninis with Diet Coke for drink.

"So how was school?" I asking, taking a gulp of my diet coke.

She didn't respond. Oh! She must be listening to her ipod. What else

is new? Bella took the ipod out of her ears.

"Hmm??" She asked aimlessly.

"I said what happened at school."

"Oh - nothing except I was late for Mr…Mr…I don't know what his name

is but I was late for this class on the first day. I couldn't find it.

It turned out to be the last classroom on the last floor in this

really dark hallway, but yeah." She answered taking a big bite of her

panini.

"Watch it Add - that is a big piece!" Bella said loudly.

"I'm sorry. They are just SOOO good." Addie said.

"So - did you make any friends?" I continued my eyes flickering at Bella.

"Yea - there was this one guy who was really tall. His name was Jacob.

He looked Indian. He said he was part of a Quillette tribe." She

answered taking another large bite.

That was deep. I coughed.

"Did he say what his last name was?"

"Black. Jacob Black. Except he wants me to call him Jake." She said

looking at me like I had a black eye. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah, yeah that is fine." I replied looking deeply at Bella who

looked hurt when I said it was fine.

Addie's POV

Did I miss something? What is with my crazy parents?

"Well I brought home some work so I am in my office if you need me." He told us.

I took a gulp of my coke.

My mom was taking the dishes to the sink. She seemed peeved. Is that

the right word? I walked over to her and looked her straight in the

eyes.

"Will you please tell me what is happening? Why are you acting like

this? Why does Jake suddenly want to see my mom? Why does dad suddenly

have work to do?"

"I haven't noticed anything - I have no idea what you are talking

about!" My mom replied uncalmly.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'm upstairs." I told my mom walking up the stairs.

"Hello, Cullens." I heard my mother say.

I went to my room. I flipped my cell phone up and dialed Jacob, but

the line was busy. I groaned as pulled my covers over me.

**Okay, the whole Panini thing is an inside joke. You probably don't care, but I will**

**Tell you anyways:**

**Addie and my other friend Emily were having a random conversation during morning prayer. **

"**I am a vegetarian, but I really wanted to eat that Panini!!" said Addie.**

**Emily, who wasn't really listening was looking over into the aisle. The guy Addie liked at the moment happened to walk by at the same time. Lets call him 'Joe'**

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?" exclaimed Emily. **

"…**. That I wanted to eat a Panini?" said Addie.**

"**Ooooo. That's not what I thought you said." Said Emily.**

"**What did you think I said?" Asked Addie**

"**I thought you said you wanted to eat 'Joe's' ….."**

**Okay. There you have it. I am pretty sure you know what she was talking about. If not, review and I will tell ya.**

**? Well what do you think? Am I going to fast? Please Please Review!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine - though I wish it was **

**Ok. I have someone to thank that is Addie ( Edwardcullenluvva) she has been posting these fanfics since I can't post them on the computer because I don't know how! So plaudits for addie!!!! **

**( applause) **

**Number 2:I am probably not going to be able to review as much since I have like a gigantic history project that needs some attention, and exams that I think I am going to fail. So bear with me. Number3 : I am really sorry that the last chapter turned out the way it did. FanFiction wasn't cooperating. If you had no idea what the heck was going on in the last chapter, here is a summary: Bella is all freaked out, Edward finds out Jacob is friends with Addie and he wants to kill Jacob, and he hasn't fully understood that Jacob imprinted on his daughter, Addie thinks her parents are nuts because they obviously have a problem with her having a guy friend and Edward and Bella have no idea what to do. Number 4:PLEASE REVIEW! **

Bella's POV

Addie was upstairs. I didn't understand what she said when she was climbing the stairs but I picked up the phone.

"Hello, Cullens." I said picking up the phone.

"Hi, may I please speak to Bella…" the voice tried to get out the last word, " Cullen." The voice apparently did not like my last name. There was only one person on this planet who wouldn't. That would be Jacob Black.

"This is she." I answered. "Who is this?" I asked, knowing full well who it was.

Jacob chuckled. "This is Jacob Black."

"Do you have a problem? Seriously, Jake why are you hanging out with Addie? I'm curious. Oh - how tall are you? You were like 7'5" when I saw you this afternoon. And, have you finally imprinted? Is that why you have stopped growing?" I hoped I didn't seem excited to know the answers.

There was a laugh in the background. "I am hanging out with her because I am pretty sure I have finally imprinted. Addie seems very appealing to me and I have these an instinct to protect her. And - I am actually not 7 ft 5inches for your information. I am 7'. I stopped growing like 2 months ago. Now, it is my turn to ask the questions. Why did you run away? Why did you move back to Forks? Was it because you found out about Charlie-"

"What. What about Charlie? Jacob Black you better tell me about Charlie!" I was angry and worried.

There was a long silence.

"Jacob! Tell me about Charlie!" I hoped I wasn't too loud to wake up Addie.

"Bella…Do you want to know?" He seemed pained to talk about the subject.

" I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MY FATHER!" I was mad.

"Bella…he died last spring. He was 75 and he died of cancer. It was hard for Billy."

Ouch. " What? Why? When did he get cancer?"

"Doctors think he had cancer of the butt, because he fell off a table. This is what happened - He went to a real live football game in Washington D.C. . Well, he went to get a coke at the concession stand. There was a really long line, so he sat on a table. There was another 50 some-odd year old was also sitting on it. Then the guy got off and Charlie fell on the ground tailbone first. Doctors think that when he fell, the tailbone broke and there was an infection in his tailbone because it was not healing right…. .I am really sorry."

"That's fine. It isn't your fault." I answered. "How old was he? Sorry. He never actually told me how old he was. On birthdays it was just a birthday and he never announced how old he was."

"Bells - if you don't know how would I know?"

"Oh- well. Well it was nice talking to you Jake, but I have laundry to do and dishes to clean."

He laughed. "Sorry, it's just - I can't imagine you as a mom."

"Believe it or not Jake, but I am actually human and age and live a normal life, compared to you who is still a senior in high school for the billionth time." I told him blankly but angrily.

"Bella - I will call Addie tomorrow."

"Bye!"

How he irked me was not even communicable. I went to the laundry room to start a load of wash. After I finished, I left the dishes in the sink. Edward would do them out of the deepest kindness of his heart. I laughed at myself. I went to my room to change into my pajamas and get into bed. As I was climbing into my giant king size bed, the phone rang. I looked at the caller id. It was Jake. I groaned and pulled the covers over me like a teenager, before I knew it I was asleep.

**Okay. My friend wants me to add the real life story. ( ?) Most of you are probably like - " what the heck is butt cancer?" Well, it is this sickness. Kindof. Well, my friend Addie fell off a table just like Charlie, and broke her tailbone. My other friend called it butt cancer. It was hilarious. You would just have to be there. Sorry - had to include that for those of you who thought I was an idiot to have someone have butt cancer. )**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** ** Not mine but I wish it was.**

**This is in Addie's point of view. Please please review. I am at Addie's house as I type this. I am having a bit of writers block at the moment. Please help with that.**

**Incase you didn't know The Addie character is actually based on my friend Addie.**

**Yeah. I guess that's it.**

**Addie POV **

I got up and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and my awesome new vans. I walked into the bathroom and brushed and straightened my hair. I put my contacts in and headed downstairs. I looked outside the window and Jacob Black was sitting on a motorcycle in my driveway talking to my mother. What is he doing?

I walked outside and walked up to them. They stopped talking when I walked up to them.

"Hi Jake. What are you doing?" I said.

"Hey Bells – I mean- Add –" he said giving me a giant hug. He felt very warm.

"Um… that's my mom's name." I said weirded out.

"Yea… So you wanna ride to school today?" He asked, handing me a helmet.

I looked t my mom. She gave me an approving look. Wow.

"Sure." I put on the helmet and climbed on behind him. The bus would miss me today. Oh well.

We sped down the highway to school. The wind blowing in my face was magical. Especially when it was spent with the prince charming of my dreams. I sighed as we finally got to school, and my fairytale was over. I wondered if he felt the same way. Jacob jumped up and pulled me off he motorcycle. I took off my helmet and handed it to him still in awe of my fairytale I dreamed of when I was little. I fastened my backpack strap as he stuck the helmets on the motorcycle.

"Let's go." He said grinning and took my hand guiding me to school.

I leaned on his shoulder unconsciously. I thought I saw him grin. Suddenly, he stopped walking.

"Addie. Do you want to go to dinner with me at _La Bella Italia _on Friay night?" He asked pleading.

"Yes, of course Jake." I said looking up into his brown eyes.

**Ok. Please review!**


End file.
